


I Must Not Yell In The Library

by fullmoonremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Sirius and Y/N have a few choice words to say to each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 33





	I Must Not Yell In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Heyy! Can I request a young Sirius Black imagine in which Y/N and Sirius have kind of like a love and hate relationship (they’re both Gryffindors) and they get a detention together because they started fighting in the library (maybe Sirius went there just to annoy her), and in the detention things get heat up and it kinda turns into a make out session while running away from Filch?? I’m kinda embarrassed but here we go😂
> 
> A/N: No need to be embarrassed! Thanks for the request, enjoy :)

“I’m not quite sure what you expected, Sirius.” Y/N said as she wrote lines. I must not yell in the library. I must not yell in the library. I must not yell in the library. 

“Well, I didn’t expect you to scream and throw a divination book at my head.” He responded, writing on his own parchment. 

The afternoon was dull; it was raining outside and everything around the two just seemed gray. Neither Sirius nor Y/N were in the best mood, and being stuck in detention wasn’t exactly their favorite way to spend the afternoon. Sirius would have much preferred to be napping at this time, whereas Y/N had multiple assignments for Transfiguration she had to get done. 

“You know me better than that. You can’t sneak up on me and not expect me to defend myself!” The ink pooled in her quill, making large, bleeding spots in the parchment. Y/N accidentally ran her hand in it, smudging an entire row of text. As if this couldn’t get any worse. 

“You’re cute when you get scared, it’s not my fault. All I’m saying is, the book was unnecessary. I deserve an apology.” Y/N had to stop herself from breaking her quill in half. The nerve of this boy. 

“An apology?! I did nothing that warrants an apology, Black.”

“I could have been concussed!” Sirius’ eyes bulged out of his head at the word concussed. His eyebrows caused wrinkles in his forehead and his palms sat face up on the desk.

Y/N lets out a loud laugh. “Wow, I’m surprised you even know what that word means.”

“I know a lot of words, L/N,” Sirius grumbles in his seat, starting to pick at the feather on his quill. 

“I’m sure you do, as do I. Annoying is my choice of words at the moment.” I must not yell in the library. I must not yell in the library. I must not yell in the library.

“Aw, don’t be so hard on yourself! I don’t think you’re annoying! I think you’re rather cute, actually.” Sirius pulled out his wand and started to copy and paste his writing onto the paper. 

“I can think of a few words to describe you right now.” She spoke under her breath, now halfway through her punishment. 

“Charming? Dashing? Sexy?” Sirius’ paper filled quickly with the same loopy script he produced at the beginning of detention. It was weird how beautiful Sirius’ handwriting was. 

“Cheating! Do your fucking assignment, Black.” 

“Why work harder when you can work smarter?” 

“So we don’t get more detention.” Sirius sat back, his now finished work laying in front of him. 

“What are you going to do? Rat me out? You know, Y/N, snitches get stitches.” 

“Yeah, giving me stitches will just result in more detention. I’m sensing a trend here.” 

Sirius got up and sat on Y/N’s desk, inches away from her paper. “You’re quite hellbent on getting more detention with me. If you wanted to hang out, all you had to do is ask.” 

“I do not want to spend more time with you, Black!” 

“Oh yeah? Prove it, then.” Y/N stood up so she was eye level with Sirius. She walked closer, trying to get up in his face. 

“I don’t want to spend more time with you,” Her voice was low and harsh, but at the same time light and playful. Sirius grinned cockily and glanced down at her lips. 

“And whys that?” 

“You’re so insufferable! You make me want to rip all of my hair out!” Her voice grew quieter and her face naturally leaned closer to his. 

“Keep going, Y/N. How insufferable am I really?” Sirius’ tone taunted her, but at the same time made the corners of her mouth turn up. 

“You with your stupid, perfect eyes and your stupid perfect hair. You think you’re so cool because every single girl in school is in love with you.” Their lips brushed against eachother and Y/N could feel Sirius’ minty breath on her skin. 

“Are you included in that statistic?” Sirius looked at her with hooded eyes, the same cocky grin plastered on his lips. 

“Shut up, Black.” 

Y/N kissed him on the lips, hard. Sirius snickered against her, muttering a low woah, there before kissing back. He was the best kisser Y/N had ever kissed. His lips were soft and smooth; they melded against hers with just the right about of power and demand, while still remaining light and gentle. Her hands came to either side of his neck, resting lightly and stroking his skin with her thumbs. One of Sirius’ hands found its way to her waist. 

The pair didn’t pull away when the door opened. “Hey! This isn’t free time! Black! Y/N!” Filch’s angry voice filled the classroom, causing the two to break away. 

“How would you feel about ditching the rest of detention and continuing this in my dorm?” Sirius’ eye had a mischievous glint to them as he took her hand. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Okay, try and keep up, yeah?” He hopped off the table and pulled her outside the door. “Bye Filchy! Say hi to James next detention for me!” 

Sirius’ combat boots squeaked against the tile floor as they ran towards Gryffindor tower. They didn’t know exactly what would happen, but Y/N knew it was going to be well worth the extra detention.


End file.
